


"Coco, I love you,"

by Leen_Innie



Series: Coco loves Jisung [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Its angst for the first part, Jisung loves coco, Jisung loves seungminnie, Jisungie is sad, Kinda, M/M, Second part is fluff, SeungHan are cute, Seungsung, seungmin is sad, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "Coco, my sweet Coco, I love you," Jisung said, smiling softly and petting his kitty. Coco purred, curling up in Jisung's lap and relaxing. He fell asleep enveloped in Jisung's warmth, his sweet Jisung, petting and scratching his fur softly.





	"Coco, I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired and an idea given to me by miss Aleqsxia in here/@sinnamwun in Twitter. I really love this concept and have been very excited to write about it♡

“Coco~ come here my love,” Jisung cooed, crouching down and placing the food plate in front of him. He cooed and called out to his cat, making exaggerated kiss noises and grabby hands to attract the feline. 

The cat, Coco, made his way over to Jisung, purring as he nudged his little head to Jisung’s hand. Jisung watched his cat eat, smiling and pulling out his phone to take an Instagram picture, “Your fans are going to love this my darling.” 

Jisung sat fully on the floor, scrolling through his Instagram timeline and liking any nice comment about his cat. Coco had finished eating, seeming upset about the lack of attention Jisung was providing him and swishing his tail under his owner's nose. 

“Hey! Coco stop,” Jisung giggled, setting his phone down and cradling his cat in his arms. He put Coco in front of him, nose to nose so they could stare at each other, “You're my honeybunch, sugar plu-,”

Coco scratched Jisung, making him put the cat down and cry out in pain. Jisung pressed a hand to his nose, the scratch being minor and glared at Coco who was only licking his paw, unbothered. 

“I would scold you if not for the fact I have class in…,” Jisung trailed off, realizing he had lost track of time and picking up his phone, looking at the time and scrambling to stand up, “I have class in five minutes oh my god! I'm going to be late again!” 

Jisung hurried into his room, throwing on a jacket and grabbing his book bag. Coco watched in seemingly amusement as Jisung looked for his keys, throwing items everywhere. Jisung found them, grabbing his phone quickly and pressing a small kiss to Coco's head, “I'll see you later babe!” 

Jisung closed the door, a portrait falling off the wall at the force. Coco hopped on to the window ledge, looking down and seeing his owner getting into his car and driving away. He considered napping for a bit, but thought against it. 

It had been a while since he had seen his human form and he'd be alone for a while. Coco jumped down from the ledge, running to his owner's room and preparing for the shift. 

___

Jisung was tired. He was tired and irritated. He had arrived late to class like always and had been reprimanded by his professor in front of everyone. 

He had taken a seat, had gone through three hours of tedious lecture only to be assigned a paper that was due the next class. Jisung had had plans of finally being able to sit down with some tea and Coco by his side to get some writing done for his novels. It seemed those plans were being cancelled until further notice. 

Jisung had left the class, a grey cloud over his head as he thought of his disappointed audience. His car had broken down, somehow running out of gas and it took him an hour to get help. It began raining as he drove home, the weather matching his mood. 

All Jisung wanted now was to curl in bed and cuddle Coco as The Notebook played on the TV. 

He pulled into his apartment building, parking his car and grabbing his book bag to make a run for the elevator and into the building. He opened the door, quickly closing it and locking it before running full speed to the elevator. He silently cheered as he pressed his level button, the rain not splashing on him enough. 

Jisung got out of the elevator, walking through the hallway until he found his apartment door. He opened the door, sighing in content at the familiar feel of home. He closed the door, taking off his shoes and dropping his book bag on the couch. 

Jisung looked around. Something felt odd. It wasn't until he was in the kitchen making himself lunch did he noticed what was wrong. The living room window was opened. It wasn't opened enough for the rain to enter his home, but it was opened enough for a cat to slip out. Coco. 

Jisung bolted to the window, quickly closing it and looking around panickedly, “Coco? Babe? Where are you sweetie?” He cooed, the desperation evident in his voice. Jisung felt dumb, he had thought his cat had been sleeping and that's why he hadn't received him by the door.

Jisung scampered through his apartment, looking in Coco’s favorite hiding spots and lip quivering when he didn't find him. He stood in the middle of the now messy living room, phone in hand and eyes glassy, tempted to call the cops. 

Thunder made him jump, eyes widening and a whimper leaving his mouth at the jumpscare. This only made him want to cry more, remembering how terrified Coco was of storms and how maybe his poor baby was outside cold and alone. 

He was ready to call the cops ot venture outside when a shriek from his room disrupted. Jisung slowly turned towards his room, fear blooming in his chest at the noise. He didn't remember inviting any of his friends over. 

Jisung grabbed a bat from his closet, walking carefully to his room and opening the door. He entered the room, swinging the bat in front of him.

He frowned, looking around and finding his room empty. The windows were closed and locked so no one could have broken in. He was ready to give up, slowly believing he was crazy before he noticed the lump in his bed. 

The bed he had left made in the morning after waking up. 

He readied his bat over his shoulder, approaching the bed and being careful to not make any noise. He grabbed the blanket, gripping it tightly and uncovering the figure under it quickly. He swung the bat, a scream leaving him as he began attacking blindly. 

A whimper was heard as the bat made contact with something. Jisung opened his eyes, stopping his attack and eyes making contact with another scared ones. He looked over the other quickly, taking notice of his cowered position and the tears in his scared eyes. 

Jisung also noticed the prominent brown cat ears on his head, reminding him of, “Who are you and how did you get here?” Jisung raised the bat for self defense, making the boy flinch and some tears to slip out of his eyes. 

“h-hyung i- it's me hyung,” The boy spoke up, voice shaky and small. Jisung furrowed his brows, not recognizing him. He glared down at the boy, “I don't know you, I'm not your hyung either.” 

The boy flinched, head bowing and refusing to make eye contact with Jisung, “It's me hyung, I'm- I'm Coco,” Jisung glared harder, thinking it was all a dumb joke. He scoffed, “Coco is gone, don't play those sick jokes with me. I'll call the police if you don't leave!” 

“No! Please no hyu- Jisung! They'll take me back to the pet store or jail if I don't shift! Please Jisung,” The boy exclaimed, looking up as he gripped the sheets tighter. 

“Get out of my apartment then! I don't know who you are!” Jisung yelled out, swinging the bat and making the boy hurry out of the bed into the living room.

Jisung followed the boy into the living room, noticing the thin shirt and sweats he was wearing along with his lack of shoes. The boy cowered, eyes looking teary eyed at Jisung, “Please believe me hyung, I'm Coco, your Coco.” 

“That's bullshit! Coco left me!” Jisung exclaimed, voice cracking when he thought about his beloved pet and the bad day he had had. 

The boy shook his head, trying to reach out for Jisung, but backing away into the door, “I'm a h-hybrid hyung, a rare species, but I am your coco.” 

“Get out!” Jisung got closer, bat raised making the boy cower, but eventually open the door and run out of the apartment. Jisung sunk to his knees, sighing and crawling to the door as he closed it. He hid his face in his knees, cursing his bad luck and the loss of his kitty. 

__

It took him an hour to stop crying. Jisung was hurting, he missed his kitty and he felt bad about kicking his intruder out. The boy had looked younger than him, his eyes scared and glassy. He had been barefoot and with thin clothing, Jisung felt sorry. 

He had thought back to what the boy had said. A hybrid, Jisung knew they existed, but he had never met one in his life. The cat ears on the boy's head had been prominent as well as the tail that had popped out of the boy's shirt. Jisung wanted to believe it yet his guilt didn't allow him. Plus his Coco would've told him. 

He had picked himself of the floor, heading to the kitchen and making coffee for himself. He had unconsciously pulled out the cat food, setting it next to his mug and calling out for his cat. When he realized Coco was gone, he had bit his lip to not cry and set the cat food aside. 

He had poured his coffee and gone back to his room, setting the mug on the bedside table and cuddling into his blankets with his laptop. 

For a minute Jisung considered doing homework before calling bullshit and opening chrome. He was surprised to find a tab already open. He looked at the address and felt his insides twist in guilt. The tab read 

‘Learn about Hybrids: How to take care of them, make friends, heat cycles, spot one.’ 

Jisung shook his head, tempted to close the tab and forget about this day. He considered for a second before sighing and scrolling through it. 

‘Hybrids are very sensitive. It takes a special person to raise them. They become very attached to their owners, in the long run, they go as far as considering them mates. Learn more here.’

The more Jisung read, the more guilty he felt. He didn't want to think, to consider that perhaps the boy he had kicked out two hours ago was his pet. His Coco. It just felt utterly crazy and out of all the things, this had been the one that he least expected. 

Jisung clicked on ‘Make Friends’, eyes widening and looking through all of the responses submitted. They told stories of people who were hybrids, some kicked out and others marrying their mates. They were all various and diverse stories, all recalling tears and laughter. 

Jisung looked through the thread, finding a familiar name and clicking on ‘Read More’. 

‘My name is Seungmin and my pet name is Coco. I have been with my owner for long. I have grown all my life through cat years instead of human so I am 21 years old, human years I think. My owner is very kind, he loves me a lot and posts about me. He has chubby cheeks and pretty eyes. I love him a lot and I don't want him to be lonely. I haven't told him I'm a hybrid in fear of being kicked out. I'm really scared, but my owner makes me happy. His name is Jisungie.’ 

Jisung felt his eyes well up in tears, eyes blurring the more he read. There were a lot of replies to his response, some saying if he really did love him, Jisung wouldn't kick him out. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing silently. He felt horrible, not a wanting to believe this. 

Jisung loved Coco and he should've listened to him. The boy, Seungmin, was Coco and Jisung loved him. He needed to understand. A crack of thunder made him stop crying. He remembered suddenly, wiping his eyes and putting his shoes and sweaters on. 

Coco was terrified of storms and Jisung had kicked him out into the eye of the thunderstorm. 

__

Jisung had bolted down the stairs, car keys in hand as he left the warmth of his apartment to look for his pet. He had brought a blanket with him, planning to wrap Coco in warmth and not let him go. 

He ran to his car, not bothering to zip up his jacket and shivering at the cold. He entered the car, starting in and driving out of the parking spot. He left the building, driving slowly with his lights turned on. Coco had to be around here. 

He drove around, eyes alert and his nerves on end with every crack of thunder. It was dangerous to be outside, much less drive, but he was determined to find his Coco. It was his fault the poor baby had left after all. 

As Jisung drove around his neighborhood, he began feeling helpless. He would've given up if not for the familiar cat that dived in front of his car and hid in some bushes. Jisung stopped, flabbergasted and scared. He pulled into the sidewalk, leaving the car and walking to where he had seen the cat. 

“Coco!” Jisung called out, eyes blinking as he tried his best to look through the thunderous rain. He looked around, moving his hands around some bushes and failing to find his pet, “Coco please come out!” 

The more he looked, the more convinced he became that was he was slowly turning mad. He really felt helpless, clothes sticking to him and eyes with heavy redness in them from the rain. He began walking back to the car when a familiar meow interrupted him. 

Jisung stopped in his track, turning where the sound had come from. He called out again, “Coco?” The cry was heard again, Jisung following the noise to some bushes. He digged through them, feeling the familiar fur and pulling back to see Coco, his paw stuck in the branches. 

“Coco,” Jisung breathed out, relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> UwU Coco, pretty Coco. The second chapter will be posted soon, its not complete. I'm in twitter as well, @Leen_Innie


End file.
